fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
For ever
thumb|268px|FINCHEL <3<3<3 For ever Dass hier ist meine zweite FF.Meine erste heißt „Für immer und ewig“.In dieser FF geht es wie in der ersten FF um Finchel.Die beiden sind seit knapp 3 Monaten zusammen und müssen bald einige Schicksalsschläge überwinden.Ist ihre Liebe stark genug um alles zu überstehen oder zerbricht sie irgendwann... Wär Ideen oder Vorschläge hat,wie es manchmal mit den beiden weitergehn könnte oder sonst was.Schreibt mir einfach eine Nachricht. Und nun viel Spaß beim lesen^^ Eure Sandy Status: wird erstmal nicht fortgesetzt Glücklich Rachel's Sicht: Ich konnte noch immer nicht glauben dass ich schon seit über 2 Monaten mit dem Starquarterback der Schule zusammen war.Ich war echt glücklich mit Finn.Wir verbrachten fast jeden Tag zusammen und dass fand ich schön.thumb|232px|Rachel ist glücklich dass sie endlich mit Finn zsm istVor kurzem waren wir sogar für eine Woche nach Paris gereist,wo wir bei einem alten Bekannten von meinem Dad wohnten.Was ich nicht so toll fand war dass mir in Paris ab und zu schwindlig war.Jetzt geht es zwar einiger Maßen wieder,aber trotzdem ist mir ab und zu noch schwindlig und seit unserer Rückkehr ist mir auch manchmal übel.Wahrscheinlich hab ich nur was falsches gegessen in Paris.Finn ist zwar etwas andere Meinung und macht sich seit wir zurück sind etwas Sorgen um meine Gesundheit.Ich sage ihm aber jedesmal dass alles in Ordnung ist.Aber so wirklich überzeugen kann ich ihn davon anscheinend nicht.Endlich klingelte es zum Stundenende.Ich machte mich auf den Weg zur Gleeprobe.Es waren nur noch wenige Wochen bis zu den Regionals.Zu meinem bedauern hatte ich diesmal kein Soli bekommen geschweigen den ein Duett.Das Soli hatt diesmal Blaine bekommen.Was mich eigentlich gar nicht stört,da er eine gute Stimme hatt.Aber die beste männliche Gesangsstimme im Club hatte natürlich Finn.Er singt zusammen mit Quinn das Duett für die Regionals.Was mir nicht so sehr gefällt.Aber naja hauptsache wir gewinnen.Ich bog um die Ecke und da sah ich schon meinen Traummann an meinem Spind stehn.Ich musste sofort lächeln als ich ihn sah und ging geradewegs auf ihn zu. Finn's Sicht: Ich wartet gemütlich an Rachels Spind auf sie.Ich war sehr glücklich mit ihr.Doch in letzter Zeit machte ich mir Sorgen um sie.Seit wir aus Paris zurück sind,hat sie immer noch diese Schwindelanfälle und dass kann nicht normal sein.Als ich zur Seite thumb|left|278px|Finn ist glücklich mit Rachelblickte kam sie genau in dem Moment um die Ecke gebogen.Sofort lächelte sie als sie mich sah.Und dass gleiche tat ich auch.Wir küssten uns. „Na du.Wie war Mathe“?? „Es ging und bei dir“?? „Langweilig wie immer“. Ich reichte ihr meine Hand,die sie sofort ergriff und wir machten uns auf den Weg zum Proberaum.Dort angekommen setzten wir uns sofort hin und konnten die ganze Zeit nicht die Finger von uns lassen.Dadurch merkten wir zuerst nicht dass Mr.Schuester bereits den Raum betreten hatte.Erst als er sich räusperte haben wir aufgehört und er konnte mit der Probe beginnen. „So,Leute wie ihr wisst sind es nur noch wenige Wochen bis zu den Regionals und von daher werd ich mal sagen dass wir als erstes mit dem Lied von Blaine anfangen und dann arbeiten wir an dem Duett.Also los geht’s Leute“.Nach ungefähr eineinhalb Stunden war die Probe zu Ende und zusammen mit Rachel machte ich mich auf den Weg zu ihr nach Hause. Entspannter Nachmittag und noch mehr... ;) Rachel's Sicht: Nach der Glee-Probe fuhren wir zu mir nach Hause,wo wir erstmal eine Kleinigkeit aßen.Nachdem wir fertig waren gingen wir ins Wohnzimmer und setzen uns auf die Couch,wo wir es uns gemütlich machten.Ich legte meinen Kopf auf seiner Schulter und er legte seinen Kopf auf meinem.Nach einer Weile fingen wir an uns zu streicheln und zu küssen.Finn stieß mich leicht nach hinten sodass er jetzt auf mir lag.Wir küssten uns weiter und dabei drückte ich Finn immer mehr an mich.thumbPlötzlich hörte ich ein Räuspern und unterbrach den Kuss.Finn und ich schauten beide zur der Richtung aus der das Geräusch kam und sahen dass mein Dad Leroy da stand. „Na ihr beiden“. „Hallo Dad.Ich...ähm wir werden dann mal nach oben gehn“. „Okay,macht dass“. Wir standen auf und gingen in mein Zimmer,wo wir natürlich dort weiter machten,wo uns mein Dad unterbrochen hatte.Nur diesmal lag ich auf Finn.Wir küssten uns wieder und ich fing an seinen Hals zu küssen.Langsam küsste ich ihn vom Hals an abwärts bis kurz vor seiner Hose und dann wieder hoch.thumb|left|266px|Finn genießt xDIch musste lächeln als ich hörte wie Finn dabei leise stöhnte.Er fing an sein Hemd auszuziehn und keine Sekunde später lag auch mein Oberteil auf dem Boden.Ich fuhr mit meiner Hand in seine Boxer und fing an ihm eine zu rubbeln.Immer wieder hörte ich wie Finn stöhnte und dass freute mich.Nach einer Weile tauschten wir die Positionen. Finn's Sicht: Wir küssten uns immer wieder und ich drang ihn sie hinein.Ich hörte sie stöhnen und machte natürlich weiter.Irgendwann kamen wir beide dann zum Höhepunkt.Erschöpft und glücklich lagen wir nebeneinander. „Dass war wieder unglaublich“. „Du bist der Beste,Finn“.Ich lächelt und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und nahm sie dann im Arm.Sie fing an irgendwelche Muster auf meinen Oberkörper zu zeichnen und ich genoss es.“Du,Finn“? „Was ist Rach“?? „Sag mal hast du dir eigentlich schon mal Gedanken über deine Zukunft gemacht“?? „Nicht wirklich.Wieso“? „Hmm.Einfach so“. „Naja auf jedenfall will ich später immer noch mit dir zusammen sein.Verheiratet und vielleicht sogar Kinder“. „Dass ist süß von dir“. Sie küsste mich zart und danach lagen wir einfach nur da und genossen den Moment,den wir hoffentlich noch mehrmals haben werden. Träume und Übelkeit Rachel's Sicht: Nach einer Weile schienen wir eingeschlafen zu sein,denn ich hatte einen sehr schönen Traum.Ich träumte davon dass ich ein kleines Mädchen im Arm hielt und neben mir stand Finn.Sie sah aus wie Finn und ich zusammen.Mir wurde allmählich bewusst,dass das meine Tochter sein musste.Langsam wurde der Traum immer dunkler.Ich wollte nicht dass er aufhört und somit merkte ich nicht dass ich leise weinte.Plötzlich hörte ich Finn's Stimme. „Schatz??Rach,was ist los“?? Ich öffnete die Augen und schaute ihn direkt ins Gesicht. „Ich hab bloß geträumt.Es war ein schöner Traum“. „Und wieso weinst du dann wenn es ein schöner war“?? „Weil ich nicht wollte dass er aufhört.Ich hab mir gewünscht dass er war ist oder er es vielleicht mal sein wird“. „Wovon hast du denn geträumt“?? „Von dir und mir und...von unserer gemeinsamen Tochter“. „Dass ist doch toll.“ „Wirklich??“ Ich setzte mich aufrecht hin. „Ja dass ist es.Und wer weiß vielleicht erfüllt sich der Wunsch schneller als wie man denkt.“ „Heißt dass du...“ „Rachel Berry willst du mit mir eine Familie gründen??“ Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte und statt dessen fiel ich ihm vor Freude um den Hals. „Dass nehm ich mal als ja.“ „Ja dass kannst du als ja annehmen.Aber wir werden erst später damit anfangen Kinder zu kriegen.“ „Und wieso nicht sofort??“ „Weil wir noch unseren Abschluss machen müssen und wie sollte dass überhaupt gehen??“ „Wir versuchen es einfach.Und außerdem haben wir noch unsere Eltern und unsere Freunde.Die würden uns bestimmt unterstützen.Also,was sagst du dazu?“ „Ich sage wir lassen es einfach drauf ankommen.“ Nachdem ich dass sagte legte ich mich auf ihn und fing an ihn zu küssen.Finn machte natürlich sofort mit.Doch zwischen den Küssen musste ich immer wieder unterbrechen,weil sich mein Magen plötzlich so komisch anfühlte. Finn's Sicht: Als Rachel nun schon zum vierten Mal oder so unterbrach,fragte ich sie was los ist und sie meinte bloß,dass sich ihr Magen komisch anfühlte.Sie bat mich ob ich ihr nicht von unten ein Glas Wasser holen konnte.Ich stand auf und ging nach unten und holte ein Glas mit Wasser.Als ich die Treppe wieder hoch ging,hörte ich plötzlich wie etwas umfiel und sah nur noch wie Rachel ganz schnell ins Bad rannte.Sofort ging ich hinterher und wollte ins Bad.Ich blieb vor der Tür stehen und hörte bloß nur noch Würggeräusche. „Rachel alles in Ordnung??“ „Komm bloß nicht rein!!Ich will nicht dass du dass siehst!!“ Danach hörte ich wieder Würggeräusche.Irgendwann hörte ich nichts und ging rein.Dort sah ich Rachel neben der Toilette sitzen und sah wie sie ganz leicht weint.Ich ging sofort zu ihr und nahm sie im Arm.thumb|260px|Finchel Sleep...Wir blieben eine Weile so sitzen,bis Rachel eingeschlafen ist.Ich trug sie in ihr Bett und beschloss über Nacht zu bleiben.Ich sagte zu Hause noch Bescheid,legte mich dann neben sie und legte meinen Arm um sie.Irgendwann schlief ich auch ein und wachte erst am nächsten Morgen wieder auf,als ich wieder Würggeräusche hörte. Was ist bloß los mit mir??? Rachel's Sicht: Ich wachte mit einem Übelkeitsgefühl auf,denn ich auch schon gestern Abend hatte und rannte schnell ins Bad,wo ich mich übergab.Ich wusste einfach nicht was mit mir los war.Wahrscheinlich hatte ich mir wirklich was eingefangen in Paris.Als es wieder einiger Maßen ging,bin ich wieder in mein Zimmer gegangen und setzte mich aufs Bett.Ich merkte gar nicht,dass Finn schon wach war.“Hey Schatz.Alles in Ordnung“?? „Ich denk schon.Ich musste mich nur wieder übergeben.“ „Dann geh zum Arzt!!Nicht dass es was schlimmes ist.“ „Wahrscheinlich hast du recht.Könntest du dann vielleicht so lieb sein und in der Schule bescheid sagen??“ „Nein,ich werd selbstverständlich mitkommen.“ „Nein.Es reicht wenn einer fehlt und zur Not werde ich als Begleitung einen meiner Väter mitnehmen.Okay??“ „Na gut.Aber sag mir sofort Bescheid,wenn du fertig bist.“ „Dass mach ich.Versprochen.“ Finn nahm ich in den Arm und wir blieben so eine Weile sitzen,bis er sich fertig machen musste für die Schule.Ich küsste ihn zum Abschied und machte mich dann fertig nachdem er weg war.Nachdem ich fertig war,ging ich runter und sagte einem meiner Väter Bescheid und keine halbe Stunde später waren wir auf dem Weg zum Arzt. Finn's Sicht: Zum Glück konnte ich Rachel überreden zum Arzt zu gehen.Ich hätte mir sonst immer mehr Sorgen gemacht um sie.Als ich in der Schule ankam,begrüßten mich fast alle aus dem Club.Ich ging als erstes ins thumb|173px|Mr.SchuesterSekretariat und entschuldigte Rachel für heute.Danach ging ich zu Spanisch.Während Mr.Schuester die ganze Zeit irgend welche Vokabeln sagte,waren meine Gedanken immer und immer wieder bei Rachel.In meinem Inneren wünschte ich mir sogar,dass sie vielleicht schwanger sein könnte.Anderseits musste ich auch dran denken,dass sie vielleicht irgend eine schlimme Krankheit hat oder so.Daran wollte ich einfach nicht denken und versuchte mich daher für den Rest des Tages auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren. (Kapitel ist leider etwas kurz) Arztbesuch?! Rachel's Sicht: Beim Arzt angekommen,mussten wir erstmal warten.Ich bat meinem Dad,dass ich alleine rein gehen möchte,wenn der Arzt mich aufruft.Er war damit einverstanden.Wir mussten nur ungefähr eine halbe Stunde warten,bis der Arzt mich aufrufte.Der Arzt setzte sich hin und begann natürlich mit den Fragen. „Also Ms.Berry.Was führt sie heute zu mir??“ „Naja seit ungefähr zwei Wochen ist mir wiederholt schwindlig und übel.Und gestern Abend und heute früh musste ich mich übergeben.“ „Können sie mir sagen wann ihre letzte Periode war?“ „Was hat meine Periode mit dem Erbrechen und so zu tun??“ „Naja,wie soll ich es sagen.Diese Symptome die sie haben,deuten auf eine Schwangerschaft hin.“ „Schwangerschaft??Dass...dass kann nicht sein.thumb|258px|Rachel kann nicht glauben,was der Arzt grade gesagt hatDass ist einfach...“ Ich sprach nicht mehr weiter da ich in meinen Gedanken nachrechnete wann meine letzte Periode gewesen ist.Während ich rechnete,wurde mir bewusst dass ich sie letzten Monat nicht bekommen hatte und der Arzt wahrscheinlich recht hatte mit seiner Vermutung. „Ms.Berry??“ „Ähm ja??“ „Alles in Ordnung oder brauchen sie kurz etwas Zeit für sich??“ „Nein,nein.Alles in Ordnung.Mir ist nur grade bewusst geworden,dass meine Periode seit einem Monat überfällig ist.“ „Okay.Aber um wirklich sicher zu gehen müssen wir einen Bluttest machen,weil ein normaler Schwangerschaftstest ist nicht immer sicher.“ „Und bis wann werden sie dass Ergebnis haben?Also,weil ich möchte es so schnell wie möglich erfahren.“ „Morgen werden wir das Ergebnis schon haben.Wollen sie morgen dann vorbei kommen oder sollen wir sie anrufen oder so??“ „Anrufen.Ich werde ihnen meine Handynummer geben,da ich Vormittags nämlich in der Schule bin.“ „Okay.Dann machen sie bitte ihren Arm frei.Damit wir dann Blut abnehmen können.“ Nachdem der Arzt fertig war und ich mich verabschiedet hatte war ich am überlegen,ob ich es meinen Dads schon sagen sollte bzw ob ich es schon Finn sagen sollte,was der Arzt vermutete.Kaum war ich wieder im Wartezimmer,fragte mich mein Dad Leroy natürlich sofort was beim Arzt raus kam.Ich konnte es ihm einfach nicht sagen und log ihn stattdessen an. „Es ist nur eine kleine Magenverstimmung.Der Arzt sagte ich soll mich heute noch ausruhen und morgen wieder in die Schule gehen.“ „Dann ist ja gut.Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht.Dann lass uns jetzt nach Hause fahren.“ Als wir zu Hause ankamen,bin ich erstmal in mein Zimmer gegangen,weil ich etwas müde war.Bevor ich mich aber hinlegte,schrieb ich Finn voher noch eine SMS,dass ich wieder vom Arzt zurück bin und dass ich ihn vermisse.Ich stellte danach mein Handy auf lautlos und legte es auf meinen Nachtschrank.Hätte ich gewusst was noch alles an dem Tag passieren würde,wär ich am liebsten gleich im Bett geblieben. Finn's Sicht: War ich froh als endlich Mittagspause war.Ich ging mit Puck und Sam in die Cafeteria und nahm mir eine große Portion Spagetti.thumb|left|192px|PuckWir setzen uns zu Kurt und den anderen aus dem Club und redeten darüber,was wir heute vielleicht in der Glee-Probe machen würden.Während wir da so saßen und redeten,vibrierte mein Handy.Als ich sah dass es eine SMS von Rachel war musste ich sofort lächeln und las sie.Ich schrieb schnell zurück:'Und was kam raus?? Ich vermiss dich auch.' Ich wartete während ich weiter aß,auf eine Antwort.Aber sie schrieb nicht zurück.Und dass war merkwürdig.Daher aß ich ungestört weiter,bis Quinn kam.Seit ich mit Rachel zusammen war,versuchte sie mir und das Leben von Rachel schwer zu machen.Vorallem Rachel versuchte sie immer wieder zu schikanieren.Und dass nervte gewaltig!!! „Hey Finn,hast du schon gehört wer die Rolle der Julia bekam und wer nicht??“ Sie stellte sich mit dieser typischen Cheerios-Pose vor mir hin.thumb|135px|Quinn in der typischen Cheerios-Pose „Nein weiß ich nicht und es interessiert mich auch nicht.“ „Wirklich nicht.Ich sag bloß,dass es auf jedenfall nicht deine Zwergenfreundin ist.“ „Hör auf sie so zu nennen!“ „Wieso sollte ich??Auf jedenfall freu ich mich darauf,Rachels Gesicht zu sehen wenn ich ihr sage,dass nicht sie sondern ICH die Rolle der Julia bekommen habe.Und ich freu mich auch darauf ihr Gesicht zu sehen wenn wir uns beide auf der Bühne küssen.“ „Wie meinst du dass??“ „Ich meine damit,dass du lieber Finn die Rolle des Romeo bekommen hast.“ „Dass heißt noch lange nicht,dass ich dich küssen muss.“ Während ich dass sagte stand ich auf,um mein Tablett weg zuräumen. „Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher.“ Ich ignorierte sie und ging Richung Schließfächer.Ich verstand einfach nicht,wieso sie immer wieder versuchte mich und Rachel aus einander zu bringen.Konnte sie nicht einfach einsehen,dass wir beide glücklich mit einander sind.Hoffentlich wird der restliche Tag besser. Lügen und Streit Rachel's Sicht: Nachdem ich einiger Maßen ausgeschlafen hab,ging ich runter in die Küche und setzte mich zu meinem Dad Leroy.Wir saßen eine Weile einfach da,bis mein Dad die Stille unterbrach. „Rachel,was ist los??Du siehst traurig aus.“ „Ich??Nein,mir geht es gut.Wirklich“ „Wirklich?Und wieso musstest du dich gestern und heute übergeben??“ „Dass hab ich dir doch schon gesagt.Es ist nur eine Magenverstimmung.Mehr nicht.“ „Du verheimlichst mir doch was.Kann es sein.Ich kenn dich doch.“ „Ich verheimliche dir nichts.“ „Sag mal,kann es sein dass du vielleicht schwanger bist??“ „WAS?? Nein!! Wie kommst du darauf?“ „Ich weiß auch nicht so genau.Wenn du es nicht bist.Bedrückt dich dann irgendwas oder so?“ „Nein.Es ist alles in Ordnung.“ „Kann es vielleicht etwas mit deiner Mutter zu tun haben??“ „Meiner Mum??Wie kommst du jetzt auf meine Mum??Ich kenne sie doch gar nicht,geschweige denn ich weiß gar nicht mal wo sie ist.“ „Du willst sie also kennen lernen??“ „Ja,irgendwann mal vielleicht.Also wenn ich bereit dafür bin.“ „Wie wärs mit heute?“ „Wie jetzt??Ich denke ihr wisst nicht wo sie ist.Dass habt ihr mir jedenfalls die letzten Jahre gesagt.“ „Dass stimmt leider nicht.Wir haben all über die Jahre Kontakt zu ihr gehalten und ihr immer über dich erzählt und ab und zu Fotos von dir geschickt.Und...“ „Und was??Gibt es sonst noch etwas was ihr mir verheimlicht habt?“ „Sie...wohnt hier...in Lima.“ Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte und stand deshalb einfach auf und ging Richtung Treppe.Dad kam mir natürlich hinterher. „Rachel.Bitte sag was!“ „Was soll ich bitte sagen?Dass ihr mich all die Jahre angelogen habt.Ihr mir vorgespielt habt meine Mutter interessiere sich nicht für mich.Und ihr mir dadurch gesagt habt,dass ihr eigentlich nicht mich wirklich liebt.“ „Dass stimmt doch gar nicht.Wir lieben dich sogar sehr Rachel.“ „Und wieso habt ihr mich dann angelogen??Eltern tun sowas nicht.Richtige Eltern tun sowas einfach nicht.Aber sag ich da.Ihr seit ja eh nicht meine richtigen Eltern.“ Ehe ich merken konnte was ich da gesagt habe,merkte ich nur noch ein leichtes Brennen an meiner rechten Wange.Ich konnte es nicht glauben.Mein Dad hatte mich geschlagen.Ich fasste mir automatisch an die Stelle.Ich merkte wie mir langsam Tränen runter liefen und ich konnte nicht einfach.Ich rannte an ihm vorbei nach draußen und stieg in mein Auto und fuhr einfach irgendwo hin.Ich hörte noch wie Dad versuchte mir hinter herzu rennen und hörte ihn noch rufen: „Rachel...ich...es...“ Die letzten Wörter hörte ich nicht mehr,da ich schon zu weit weg war.Ich wollte einfach nur noch weg.Ich konnte es nicht einfach glauben,was da grade passiert ist. Finn's Sicht: Endlich war Schule zu Ende und die Glee-Probe zum Glück auch.Ich wollte so schnell wie möglich zu Rachel.Doch plötzlich wurde ich am Arm gepackt und wieder in den Proberaum gezogen. „HEY!!Was soll dass??“ „Reg dich ab Finn.Ich bins bloß Quinn.“ „Was willst du?“ „Schon vergessen.Jetzt ist erste Theaterprobe und wir beide sollten so oft wie möglich proben.Daher schlage ich vor dass wir noch extra Proben bei mir zu Hause machen.Was sagst du dazu??“ Ich wollte ihr grade antworten,als mein Handy klingelte.Als ich sah dass es Rachels Festnetznummer war ging ich sofort ran. „Finn?? Hallo,hier ist Rachels Dad Hiram.Weißt du zufällig wo Rachel ist??“ „Ähm nein.Müsste sie nicht zu Hause sein.“ „Dass ist sie halt nicht.Sie und Leroy hatten einen Streit und darauf hin ist sie traurig und verletzt aus dem Haus gestürmt. "Und sie hat sich seit 2 Stunden nicht gemeldet.“ „Haben sie denn schon versucht,sie auf Handy anzurufen??“ „Ja haben wir.Aber sie geht nicht ran.“ „Okay.Ich werde sofort zu ihnen kommen und dann bereden wir alles weitere.“ „Okay.Bis gleich,Finn.“ „Bis gleich.“ Ich steckte mein Handy ein und ließ Quinn einfach stehen.So schnell wie möglich,fuhr ich zu den Dads von Rachel.Dort angekommen,besprachen wir erstmal was wir als nächstes machen.Wir beschlossen die Umgebung zu umfahren und tauschten unsere Nummern.Ihre Dads machten sich auf den Weg Richtung Schule und so.Ich entschloss mich Richtung Stadt und Park zu fahren.Hoffentlich war ihr nichts passiert. Suche und Gefunden Rachel's Sicht: Ich fuhr eine Weile einfach so in der Umgebung umher.Irgendwann entschloss ich mich zum Park zu fahren.Nachdem ich geparkt hatte,ging ich etwas spazieren um einen reinen Kopf zu bekommen.Doch ich musste immer und immer wieder an den Streit denken und auch an den Arztbesuch.Ich konnte einfach nicht glauben,dass ich und Finn vielleicht Eltern werden.Bei dem Gedanke Finn als Vater musste ich lächeln.Innerlich hoffte ich wirklich dass der Test positiv ausfällt.Als ich so weiter laufte,entdeckte ich einen kleinen Trampelpfad.Ich entschloss mich den Weg entlang zu gehen.Nach etwa einer viertel Stunde bemerkte ich dass der Weg in den Wald führte.Aber ich ging trotzdem weiter.Irgendwann konnte ich nicht mehr und setzte mich für einen kurzen Moment neben einem Baum.Als ich wieder etwas Kraft hatte und aufstehen wollte,wurde mir plötzlich ganz schwindlig um den Kopf.Ich versuchte grade aus zu laufen.Aber es ging nicht.Mir wurde allmählich schwarz vor den Augen.Wahrscheinlich hätte ich heute früh was frühstücken sollen.Ich versuchte nochmal aufzustehen.Doch dass war anscheinend ein Fehler.Ich merkte wie ich zur Seite kippte und dabei allmählich mein Bewusstsein verlierte.Ehe ich mich versah lag ich auf den Waldboden.Wär ich mal nicht diesen Trampelpfad langgegangen.Wer weiß wie lange ich noch bewusstlos sein werde und wer weiß ob mich hier jemand überhaupt finden würde. Finn's Sicht: Ich konnte sie einfach nicht finden.Nirgends hat sie jemand gesehen.Nachdem ich ihre Dads informiert hatte,dass ich sie in der Innenstadt nicht gefunden habe und sie auch nichts gefunden hatten,entschlossen wir uns die Polizei zu informieren.Während ich den Weg Richtung Polizeistation entlang fuhr,kam ich am Stadtpark vorbei.Und aus irgendeinem Grund schaute ich automatisch Richtung Parkplatz.Und zum Glück hatte ich dass getan.Denn dort sah ich nämlich Rachels Auto stehn.Ich hielt sofort an und sagte ihren Dads Bescheid,während ich dabei zu ihrem Wagen lief.Als ich sah dass sie nicht im Wagen sitzt.Entschloss ich mich in den Park zu gehen.Ich fragte fast jeden und zeigte ihnen ein Foto von Rachel ob sie sie gesehen haben.Doch leider Fehlanzeige.Ich ließ mich erschöpft und voller Verzweiflung auf eine Bank fallen.Wo war sie bloß??Ich hoffte so sehr dass ihr nichts passiert ist.Plötzlich tippte mich ein kleiner Junge von der Seite an und fragte mich warum ich so traurig aussah.Ich erzähltem ihm kurz,dass meine Freundin verschwunden sei und ich sie nirgends finden konnte.Er schaute kurz auf das Foto von ihr und meinte dann dass er dieses Mädchen vor etwa einer halben Stunde hier vorbei laufen sah.Sofort fragte ich ihn,ob er auch gesehen hat wohin sie gelaufen ist.Er sagte dann bloß dass sie diesen einen Trampelpfad entlanggelaufen ist,der in Richtung Wald führte.Ich bedankte mich bei dem Kleinen und rannte dann den Pfad entlang.Auf den ersten Blick hin,sah ich sie nirgendwo.Ich blieb kurz stehen,um etwas Luft zu holen.Als ich grade wieder los laufen wollte,sah ich etwas hinter einem Baum liegen.Ich rannte sofort um den Baum und sah dass dort Rachel lag.Ich hoffte inständig dass sie noch lebte.“Rachel??Rachel,kannst du mich hören??Ich bin es.Finn.Der Typ der dich liebt!!!Bitte antworte mir!!“ Keine Reaktion. „Rachel,bitte sag was!“ Langsam bewegten sich ihre Augenlider. „Wach auf.“ Ganz langsam und vorsichtig öffnete sie allmählich ihre Augen. „Gott sei dank!!“ Sie schaute sich etwas verwirrt um.“Wo bin ich??“ „Du bist im Wald,Schatz.Du hast anscheinend dass Bewusstsein verloren.Wir haben dich überall gesucht.“ „Wer ist wir??“ „Na ich und deine beiden Dads“ „Meine Dads sind auch hier??“ „Sie sind auf den Weg.Sie haben sich große Sorgen um dich gemacht.Und ich am aller meisten.“ „Dass wollt ich nicht!!“ „Schon okay.Aber lass uns erstmal wieder zurück.Denn hier werden deine Dads uns bestimmt nicht finden.“ „Okay“ Sie stand vorsichtig auf und versuchte zu laufen.Doch dass sah etwas holprig aus.Daher nahm ich sie auf den Arm und trug sie den ganzen Weg zurück,zu der Bank wo ich den Jungen getroffen hatte.Es dauerte nicht lange,bis auch ihre Dads ankamen. Aussprache und Vorfreude Rachel's Sicht: War ich froh gewesen,dass Finn mich gefunden hatte.Als er mir sagte dass er und meine Dads sich Sorgen gemacht haben,bekam ich langsam ein schlechtes Gewissen.Wir waren nicht lange alleine.Denn nach einer kurzen Zeit kamen von weiten meine Dads.Ich konnte ihnen nicht in die Augen schauen. „Rachel,da bist du ja endlich!Wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht.“ „Tut mir leid.“ Hiram setzte sich neben mich und nahm mich leicht in den Arm.Leroy blieb vor mir stehen.Ich traute mich nicht ihn anzuschauen.“Rachel,es tut mir leid,was vorhin passiert ist.Ich wollte dass nicht.Ich kann mir auch nicht erklären,wieso ich dass gemacht habe.“ „Mir tut es auch leid.Ich wollte dass nie sagen.“ „Ich weiß Rachel.Ich hätte dich nicht so überrennen sollen mit deiner Mum.“ „Es ist aber gut,dass ich es endlich ich weiß.“ „Wirklich?“ „Wirklich.Und nochmals es tut mir leid.“ „Schon okay.“ Ich konnte nicht anders und stand auf und umarmte ihn.Es tat gut.Ich war froh,dass er mir verzeihte. „Lass uns nach Hause.“ „Okay“ Wir gingen zum Parkplatz.Weil sich Finn aber noch Sorgen machte wegen meinem Kreislauf,entschieden meine Dads,dass ich bei Finn mitfahren sollte und einer von beiden nimmt mein Wagen.Gesagt,getan.Zu Hause angekommen,trank und aß ich erstmal was.Finn wunderte sich natürlich darüber was ich aß.Schließlich esse ich nicht jeden Tag Toast mit Nutella und Gewürzgurken drauf.Aber ich hatte einfach so einen Heißhunger drauf.Als ich fertig war gingen Finn und ich nach oben in mein Zimmer.Ich ließ mich sofort auf mein Bett fallen und Finn setzte sich neben mich. „Ich bin froh dass dir nichts passiert ist und dass du dich wieder mit deinem Dad vertragen hast.“ Ich setzte mich aufrecht hin. „Ja dass bin ich auch.“ Ich spürte wie sich zwei Arme um mich legten. „Mhmm.Dass hab ich vermisst.“ „Ich auch.Aber jetzt erzähl mal.Was kam denn nun beim Arzt raus?“ „Was raus kam??“ „Ja,was dabei raus kam.“ „Was vermutest du denn??“ „Ähm,dass du vielleicht schwanger bist??“ „Und wieso kommst du grade darauf?“ „Naja.Vielleicht wegen der Übelkeit,den merkwürdigen Essgewohnheiten,die Schwindelanfälle und so weiter.Also??“ „Also was??“ Er stand auf und fing an etwas zu stammeln. „Naja,ob wir nun Eltern werden oder nicht.“ „Also der Arzt hat auf jedenfall die Vermutung und ich habe festgestellt dass meine letzte Periode überfällig ist und...“ Weiter kam ich nicht,denn Finn umarmte mich so stürmisch,dass ich mit ihm nach hinten fiel. „Vorsichtig Finn.Sonst denke meine thumb|270px|FinchelkissDads wir machen sonst was hier.Und dass heißt noch nicht ja.“ „Und wann erfährst du,ob du nun bist oder nicht??“ „Morgen.Der Arzt macht einen Bluttest.Dass ist hundertprozentig sicherer,als ein normaler SSW-Test.“ „Oh man.Bin ich aufgeregt.Morgen erfahren wir ob wir Eltern werden.“ „Und was ist wenn nicht??“ Er drehte sich sodass ich jetzt auf ihm lag. „Dass wäre nicht schlimm.Wir haben schließlich noch alle Zeit der Welt um eine Familie zu gründen.“ „Ich liebe dich,Finn Hudson“ „Ich liebe dich,Rachel Berry.“ Und schon küssten wir uns leidenschaftlich. Finn's Sicht: Ich war überglücklich.Ich war mit dem schönsten Mädchen der Welt zusammen und wahrscheinlich würden wir bald Eltern werden.Glücklicher konnte ich nicht sein.Wir küssten uns eine ganze Weile lang,bis es Zeit zum Essen war.Ich war echt erstaunt was Rachel aß.Sie aß Sachen zusammen,die ich glaube nie freiwillig essen würde.Nachdem wir fertig waren,gingen wir wieder nach oben und genossen wieder unsere Zweisamkeit.Wir kuschelten uns eng aneinander undthumb|left|256px nach einer Weile befand sich meine Hand auf ihrer Brust und ihre Hand war in meiner Hose,wo ich mich beherrschten musste,dass mich ihre Dads nicht hörten.Und dass war nicht grade leicht.Denn Rachel konnte dass sehr gut.Und eh mich versah,lagen auch schon unsere Klamotten auf den Boden und wir genossen es einfach nur.Während ich immer wieder in ihr eindrang,hatte ich bedenken deswegen.Denn wenn sie wirklich schwanger sein sollte,wäre den Sex während einer Schwangerschaft überhaupt gut?? Mir war klar,dass wir uns über einiges informieren sollten noch.Als wir fertig waren,lagen wir einfach nur wieder nebeneinander.Rachel hatte ihren Kopf auf meinen Oberkörper gelegt und zeichnete mit ihren Finger irgendwelche Muster auf meinen Bauch.Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt wie spät es schon war und beschloss daher die Nacht wieder bei Rachel zu verbringen.Hoffentlich wird morgen ein schöner Tag. Footballspiel und Big Girls Don't Cry Finn's Sicht: Ich wachte wie immer mit einem Lächeln auf.Denn neben Rachel kann man ja nur gut schlafen.Ich wollte sie grade wecken,bis ich was aus dem Bad hörte und wusste,dass sie es war.Sie kam aus dem Bad wieder und sah etwas erschöpft aus.“Morgen Schatz.Alles in Ordnung??“ „Ja.Natürlich.Ich mag nur diese Morgenübelkeit nicht.Dass ist alles.“ „Okay.“ Ich stand auf und zog mich an,genauso wie Rachel.thumb|162px|KlaineNachdem wir gefrühstückt hatten,fuhren wir zur Schule,wo uns schon Kurt und Blaine erwarteten. „Hey,ihr beiden.Wie geht es euch so??“ „Gut und dir,Blaine??“ „Ganz gut.Was habt ihr beiden jetzt??“ „Ich hab glaub ich jetzt Bio.“ „Und was hast du Rachel??“ „Ich auch.“ Ich lächelte. „Du,Finn.Wir beide müssen nachher in den Proberaum.Mein Dad will irgendwas von uns.“ „Ähm.Okay Kurt.Geht klar.“ „Super.Dann bisher ihr beiden.“ Und schon waren die beiden im Schulgebäude verschwunden. „Wollen wir beide dann??“ „Ja gern.“ Der Bio-Unterricht war langweilig.Genauso wie die anderen Stunden,bis zur Mittagspause.Rachel ließ ich bei Blaine,bevor ich mit Kurt zum Proberaum ging.Dort angekommen wartete auch schon Burt auf uns.Er erzählte uns,dass er zwei Karten für das Footballspiel hat und fragte uns ob einer mit möchte.Kurt sagte sofort nein.Da er ja kein wirklicher Fan davon ist.Ich war mir zuerst unsicher.Denn ich wollte schließlich dabei sein,wenn der Arzt anrief.Doch ich ließ mich von Burt breit quatschen.Voher bat ich noch Kurt,Rachel bescheid zu sagen.Ich hoffte dass sie nicht allzu sauer sein wird.Burt ließ mich beim Sekretariat für den restlichen Schultag entschuldigen und schon fuhren wir los zum Spiel. Rachel's Sicht: Während Blaine und ich,auf die beiden warteten.Fragte mich Blaine natürlich wieso ich gestern gefehlt hatte.Ich wusste nicht,ob ich es schon erzählen konnte und war daher froh als Kurt kam.“Wo ist denn Finn,Kurt??“ „Der ist mit meinen Dad zu einem Footballspiel gefahren.Ich soll dir ausrichten,dass es ihm leid tut und dass er es irgendwie wieder gut macht.“ „Oh.Okay.Na hoffentlich hatt er Glück und der...“ Ich wollte grade weiter sprechen,als mein Handy klingelte.Als ich sah dass es die Nummer vom Arzt war,ging ich sofort ran. „Hallo??“ „Hallo.Sprechen ich mit Ms. Rachel Berry??“ „Am Apparat.“ „Okay.Ich spricht ihr Arzt.Ich wollte ihnen mitteilen,dass das Ergebniss von dem Bluttest da ist.“Und??“ „Mein herzlichsten Glückwunsch Ms Berry.Sie sind schwanger.“ „Wirklich??“ „Ja wirklich.Und wenn sie noch Fragen oder so haben kommen sie dann einfach vorbei.Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen schönen Tag.“ „Ja,danke.Ihnen auch.“ Ich steckte mein Handy weg und konnte nicht glauben,was der Arzt grade gesagt hatte.Kurt und Blaine sahen mir meine plötzliche Freude an und Kurt wollte natürlich wissen wieso. „Wer war dass denn??“ „Dass war mein Arzt.“ „Ja und was hat er dir gesagt??thumb|left|254px|SmileScheint ja was ganz gutes zu sein.Sonst würdest du ja jetzt nicht so strahlen.“ „Mehr als gut.Es war sogar eine tolle Nachricht.“ „Und die wäre??“ „Naja.Eigentlich finde ich,sollte es erst Finn erfahren.“ „Ach komm schon.Wir verraten es auch nicht.“ „Na schön.Aber ihr müsst es wirklich für euch behalten.“ „Ja,versprochen.Jetzt sag schon.“ „Naja,wie sag ich es am besten.Du wirst Onkel,Kurt.“ „Ich werde was??Heißt dass etwa du bist?Du bist schwanger??“ „Ja,dass bin ich.Hat der Arzt mir grade am Handy bestätigt.“ „Omg“ Mehr brachte Kurt nicht raus,denn er umarmte mich sofort,genauso wie Blaine der mir auch gratulierte. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch,Rachel.Dass sind echt tolle Nachrichten.Aber wie wollt ihr dass mit einem Kind anstellen?“ „Dass weiß ich noch nicht.Aber dafür haben wir ja noch zeit.“ Ich konnte nicht anders und lächelte die ganze Zeit.So glücklich war ich im Moment. Kurt's Sicht: Rachel sah richtig glücklich aus.Sie strahlte richtig.Und ich war auch mega happy.Ich freute mich richtig bei dem Gedanken Onkel zu werden. „Was haltet ihr davon,wenn wir jetzt in die Aula gehen und ein Lied singen??“ „Dass hört sich gut an mein Süßer.“ „Find ich auch,Kurt.“ „Na dann.Lasst uns gehen.Bevor noch die Pause zu Ende ist.“ Wir ließen uns auf den Weg zur Aula etwas Zeit.Da die Pause doch noch eine Weile ging.In der Aula angekommen nahmen wir uns jeder einen Hocker und setzten uns im Halbkreis in die Mitte der Bühne. „Und an welches Lied hast du gedacht??“,fragte mich Blaine.thumb|left „Wie wäre es mit 'Big Girls Don't Cry' von Fergie.Ich weiß es passt nicht wirklich zu der Situation.Aber ich finde es würde sich total gut anhören,wenn wir es zu dritt singen.“ „Dass ist eine tolle Idee Kurt.“ Ich lächelte zufrieden und gab der Band ein Zeichen dass sie anfangen sollten.Nachdem die Melodie angefangen hatte begann Rachel zu singen.Danach stieg ich ein und danach Blaine.Es klang einfach toll.Nachdem das Lied endete,lächelten wir alle zu frieden. „Dass war super.Findest du nicht auch,Rachel??“ thumb|242px|Kurt,Rachel,Blaine„Es klang wunder...“ Ich sah wie sich ihr Gesicht plötzlich verzog und sie sich an den Bauch fasste. „Alles okay??“ „Ich glaub schon.Es zieht nur grade so dolle.“ „Vielleicht solltest du zur Sicherheit zur Krankenschwester“,sagte Blaine. „Ich glaub es geht...“ Doch weiter kam sie nicht mit ihren Satz,da sie plötzlich vor Schmerz aufschrie. „Ich geh die Krankenschwester holen.“ Blaine wollte grade gehen,als ich ihn aufhielt. „Blaine??“ Ich deutete mit meinen Kopf auf Rachels Rock,wo sich langsam ein großer,dunkler Fleck bildete.Rachel folgte meinem Blick und wurde sofort kreidebleich.Sie drohte umzukippen.Doch ich fing sie voher auf.Blaine rufte in der Zwischenzeit das Krankenhaus an und keine 15 Minuten später,war auch schon ein Wagen da.Rachel kam zwischen durch wieder zu Bewusstsein und musste hin und wieder vor Schmerzen aufschreien.Nachdem sie in den Wagen verfrachtet wurde und er los fuhr sind wir sofort hinterher gefahren.Blaine und ich hofften sehr,dass es nichts schlimmes ist. (eine halbe Stunde später) Rachel war schon seit etwa einer halben Stunde im OP.Ihren Dads und Carole hatten wir auch schon Bescheid gesagt.Nur Finn und Burt konnten wir nicht erreichen.Es war echt zum verzweifeln.Seine Freundin hatte Schmerzen und ist im OP.Und er sieht sich ein Footballspiel an.Hoffentlich geht es ihrem Baby gut. Gute und Schlechte Nachrichten Finn's Sicht: Das Spiel war einfach der hammer.Burt und ich waren die ganze Zeit am brüllen.Als Halbzeit war nutze ich die Chance und ging schnell auf die Toilette.Als ich wiederkam,sah ich dass Burt telefoniert.Seinem Gesicht zu Folge,war es nichts gutes was man ihm sagte.Während er sprach,schaute er immer wieder zu mir.Ich war dadurch etwas verwirrt.Nachdem er aufgelegt hatte,wollte ich mich wieder setzten,aber Burt verhinderte dies,indem er mich am Arm packte.Ich riss mich los und wollte wissen was los ist. „Was ist denn los,Burt??Ich dachte wir wollten uns das Spiel anschauen?“ „Das Spiel ist jetzt erstmal unwichtig.Wir müssen ins Krankenhaus sofort.“ „Wieso??Was ist denn passiert??“ Ich hatte allmählich ein ungutes Gefühl. „Kurt hat mich grade angerufen.Er und Blaine versuchen schon seit über einer halben Stunde uns zu erreichen.Es geht um Rachel.“ Als Burt ihren Namen sagte,rannte ich sofort los Richtung Ausgang zum Wagen.Burt rannte mir hinterher.Auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus,fragte ich Burt was genau passiert ist.Er sagte bloß,er weiß nichts genaueres.Er wüsste bloß von Kurt,dass er,Blaine,Carole und Rachels Dads schon dort sind und dass Rachel im OP liegt.Mir wurde sofort unwohl als Burt dass mit dem OP sagte.Nach etwa einer viertel Stunde waren wir am Krankenhaus angekommen.Wir suchten sofort die anderen und fanden sie auch nach einer Weile.Ich ging sofort zu Kurt. „KURT!!WAS IST PASSIERT?? WAS IST MIT IHR??“ „Ich weiß auch nicht was mit ihr ist.Wir drei waren in der Aula und haben einen Song gesungen und dann ging alles ganz schnell.Sie schrie plötzlich auf vor Schmerz und als ich etwas nach unten geschaut habe,sah ich dass sich bei ihren Rock langsam ein großer,dunkler Fleck bildete.Blaine hat dann sofort einen Krankenwagen gerufen.Und ja.Jetzt warten wir hier schon seit fast einer Stunde.“ thumb|left|195px|Finn muss sich erstmal setzenIch konnte einfach nicht anders und musste mich erstmal setzen.Wie konnte so was nur passieren.Zum Glück kam keine 5 Minuten später endlich der Arzt.Ich stürmte sofort zu ihm.“Doc,was ist mit ihr??Geht es ihr gut??Kann ich zu ihr??“ „Jetzt beruhigen sie sich erstmal.Sind sie denn überhaupt ein Familienmitglied oder mit der Patientin verwandt??“ „Nein,bin ich nicht.“ „Dann darf ich ihnen auch keine Informationen geben.“ Ich wollte grade etwas sagen,doch Hiram unterbrach mich. „Er darf es ruhig auch wissen.“ „Und sie sind??“,wollte der Arzt wissen. „Wir sind die Väter von Rachel.Und Finn darf es auch erfahren.Also sagen sie uns.Was ist mit unserer Tochter??“ „Naja.Ich habe gute und schlechte Nachrichten.Die gute Nachricht ist,wir konnten die Blutung stoppen.“ Wie auf Kommando,seufzte wir alle erleichtert.Aber ich wollte natürlich auch die schlechte Nachricht hören. „Und was ist die schlechte Nachricht??“ „Die schlechte Nachricht ist,dass thumb|Finn kann nicht glauben,was man ihm grade gesagt hatihre Freundin,das Baby verloren hat.“ „Verloren??“ Ich merkte wie ich wieder auf den Stuhl sank. „Ja,verloren.Sie hatte leider eine Fehlgeburt.“ „Aber wie ist dass möglich?Ich meine,wie konnte dass passieren??“ „Die genaue Ursache wissen wir nicht.Manchmal passiert so was einfach.Im Moment schläft sie noch.Sobald sie wach ist können sie zur ihr.“ Ich merkte wie mir jemand seine Hand auf die Schulter legte.Aber ich wusste nicht wer.Ich stand glaub ich unter Schock.Heute früh noch,habe ich darauf gefreut zu erfahren ob ich Vater werde und jetzt erfahre ich,dass sie es verloren hat.Wär ich doch bloß nicht mit zu dem Spiel gefahren.Dann wäre ich bei ihr gewesen. (15 Minuten später) Die Zeit,die wir wieder warten mussten,kam mir wie die Ewigkeit vor.Aber zum Glück kam der Arzt endlich wieder mit der Nachricht,dass Rachel endlich aufgewacht ist.Ihre Dads fragten natürlich sofort,ob sie zu ihr dürften.Der Arzt sagte uns dann bloß,dass Rachel vorerst nur ihre Dads,Kurt und Blaine sehen möchte.Ich fragte natürlich nach,wieso sie mich nicht sehen möchte.Der Arzt meinte darauf,dass sie den Grund nicht genannt hatte.Kurt legte aufmunternd seine Hand auf meine Schulter. „Kopf hoch,Finn.Ich wette keine 5 Minuten später,will sie dass wir gehen und dass du kommen sollst.“ „Vielleicht hast du Recht.Ich warte einfach so lange hier.“ „Mach dass.Bis gleich.“ Kurt und die anderen folgten dem Arzt.Carole und Burt verabschiedeten sich und fuhren schon mal nach Hause.Hoffentlich muss ich nicht so lange warten.Ich will zu ihr!!! Kurt's Sicht: Langsam und unsicher betraten wir ihr Zimmer.Ihr Anblick sah mies aus.Sie sah blass und erschöpft aus.Sie redete zu erst mit ihren Dads kurz und bat sie,ihr morgen ein paar Sachen zum anziehen vorbei zu bringen.Danach schickte sie die beiden wieder raus.Blaine und ich nahmen dann die beiden Plätze an ihrem Bett ein.Ich nahm vorsichtig ihre Hand und strich vorsichtig drüber.Keiner von uns traute sich etwas zu sagen.Aber vielleicht war es thumb|left|Kurtauch besser so.Ihr Gesicht hatte sie Richtung Fenster gedreht,sodass sie keinen von uns beiden anschaute.Wir blieben so eine ganze Weile sitzen,bis wir bemerkten dass nur noch eine halbe Stunde Besuchszeit ist. „Rachel,wir werden dann jetzt gehen.Finn wartet auch schon die ganze Zeit.Du willst ihn bestimmt auch noch sehen.“ Sie schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf. „Aber warum,denn nicht??“ Ganz leise sagte: „Ich kann ihn nicht in die Augen sehen.Es würde einfach zu weh tun,den Schmerz in seinen Augen zu sehen.“ „Ach was.Wir schicken ihn jetzt rein.Er macht sich nämlich totalle Sorgen um DICH.Nachdem der Arzt ihm von der Fehlgeburt erzählt hatte und auch schon davor,wollter er immer nur zu dir.“ „Wirklich?“ „Wirklich.Also soll ich ihn rein schicken??“ Ich sah wie sie leicht nickte.Blaine und ich verabschiedeten uns und gingen dann raus zu Finn,der immer noch wartete und sofort aufsprang,als wir raus kamen. „Und??“ „Du kannst zu ihr.Zuerst wollte sie nicht.Aber wir konnten sie überreden.“ „Wieso wollte sie denn nicht??“ Ich erzählte ihm kurz,was sie mir gesagt hatte und er meinte denn bloß,dass einzige was sie ihn seinen Augen sehen würde,wär die Erleichterung,dass ihr nichts passiert ist.Nachdem Finn in das Zimmer ging,beschlossen auch wir zu gehen. Rachel's Sicht: Ich hörte wie jemand ganz zart an die Tür klopfte.Ich wusste dass es Finn war und bat ihn herein.Ich konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen,da ich mit dem Rücken zur Tür lag.thumb|262px|Rachel ist traurig,über den VerlustIch traute mich nicht was zu sagen.Und er anscheinend auch nicht.Stattdessen merkte ich nur,dass er sich zu mir legte und seine Arme um mich lag.Ich zog sofort seinen Duft ein.Und ich war froh,dass er neben mir lag.Ohne es zu merken,begann ich leise zu weinen.Sanft küsste er immer wieder mein Haar und sagte mir immer wieder,dass er mich liebte.Egal was,da heute passiert ist.Nach einer Weile,drehte ich mich um und vergrub mein Gesicht in seinem T-Shirt.Er strich mir übers Haar und irgendwann fing er an wieder was zu sagen. „Ich bin so froh,dass dir nichts schlimmeres passiert ist,Rachel.So froh.“ „Froh??Aber bestimmt nicht froh,dass ich unser Kind verloren hab.“ „Hey!!“ Er hob mit seiner Hand mein Gesicht an,sodass wir uns jetzt in die Augen schauten. „Ich bin genauso traurig wie du,dass das passiert ist.Aber wir können daran nichts ändern.Dass einzigste wichtige für mich war die thumb|left|258px|Kissganze Zeit DU.Sonst nichts.Weißt du,ich hätte es mir niemals verzeihen können,wenn ich nicht nur das Kind,sondern auch noch dich verloren hätte.“ Ich hielt ihm meine Hand vorm Mund. „Bitte sag sowas nicht.“ „Rachel,wir werden dass durchstehen.Okay??“ „Okay.“ „Wir schaffen dass,denn ich liebe dich nämlich so dolle und ich könnte niemals ohne dich leben!!!“ „Ich liebe dich auch über alles und ich konnte auch niemals ohne dich leben.“ Wir küssten uns darauf lange und irgendwann schliefen wir nebeneinander ein.Und ich wusste,wir würden dass bestimmt überstehen.Denn ich wusste,Finn liebt mich über alles und dass gleiche tue ich auch. Nachuntersuchung (3 Wochen später) Rachel's Sicht: Es waren jetzt ungefähr 3 Wochen her.Heute hatte ich ein Termin zur Nachuntersuchung.Ich hatte etwas Angst davor.Finn erzählte ich von meiner Angst nicht.Ich wollte nicht dass er sich Sorgen macht.Obwohl es immer süß ist,wenn er sich Sorgen macht.Plötzlich wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen,als ich unsere Türklingel hörte.Ich schaute aus meinem Fenster und sah Finn unten stehen.Ich musste sofort lächeln,als ich ihn sah.thumb|202pxSchnell packte ich meine restlichen Schulsachen ein und ging nach unten,um ihm die Tür zu öffnen. „Morgen,Schatz.“ „Morgen,mein Süßer.“ Wir begrüßten uns mit einem Kuss. „Und fertig??“ „Ja,wir können.“ Wir stiegen in seinen Wagen und fuhren los Richtung Schule.Während der Fahrt redeten wir über alles mögliche.Hauptsächlich aber darüber,wer jetzt mit Finn das Duett singen würde,da Quinn einfach zu Vocal Adrenalin gewechselt ist und Finn versuchte mich wieder zu überreden,wieder zu singen.Denn seit dem Unfall hatte ich nicht mehr gesungen.Ich war einfach noch nicht wieder bereit dafür.Denn schließlich ist dass alles passiert nachdem ich,Kurt und Blaine was gesungen haben.Und dadurch verbinde ich dass ein bisschen.Aber ich sagte ihm,ich werde wieder singen sobald ich mich dafür bereit fühle oder einfach der richtige Moment kommt.In der Schule angekommen wurden wir auch schon von den anderen begrüßt.Ich erinnerte Finn nochmal dran,dass ich nur bis zur Mittagspause da bin und dann von meinen Vätern abgeholt werde.Finn war damit einverstanden,dass nicht er sondern meine Dads mich zu dem Termin begleiten würden.Die Stunden vergingen wie im Flug und eh ich mich versah,war Mittagspause.Ich verabschiedete mich noch schnell von Kurt und Blaine und schrieb auf dem Weg zum Arzt,Finn eine SMS dass ich jetzt unterwegs bin und dass wir uns wieder zur Probe sehen würden.Mal schauen,was bei der Untersuchung raus kommt. Finn's Sicht: Hoffentlich kommt bei der Untersuchung nur gutes raus.Ich würde nämlich so gerne wieder Rachel spüren.Denn der Arzt hatte nämlich damals gesagt,dass wir so lange die Nachuntersuchung nicht ist,wir nicht miteinander schlafen sollten.Und dass viel mir manchmal schwer.Denn Rachel ist einfach mal HEIß!!!Die letzten Stunden vergingen wie im Flug.Als Kurt,Blaine und ich uns auf den Weg zum Proberaum machten,bekam ich eine SMS von Rachel: 'Hey Honey,bin wieder in der Schule.Hab dich vermisst <3'. 'Hab dich auch vermisst.Wo bist du denn grade??Ich hol dich ab'. 'Bin in der Aula'. In der Aula??Ich wunderte mich.Ich dachte sie wollte nicht mehr singen.thumb|230px|Rachel singt "Taking Chances" Ich sagte Kurt noch schnell Bescheid,dass ich etwas später komme und machte mich auf den Weg zur Aula.Dort angekommen,dachte ich sehe nicht richtig.Dort stand Rachel,in der Mitte der Bühne und sang 'Taking Chances'.thumb|right|225px|Rachel singt "Taking Chances"Es klang einfach wunderschön.Ich konnte nicht anders und musste lächeln.Es war einfach so schön,ihre Stimme wieder zu hören.Anscheinend bemerkte sie mich,denn sie zuckte zusammen,als ich klaschte nachdem das Lied zu Ende war. „Dass war einfach wunderschön.“ „Wirklich??“ „Wirklich.Es ist echt schön deine Stimme wieder zu hören.“ „Es hat sich auch total gut angefühlt.“ „Also,singt Rachel Berry wieder??“ „Sieht wohl so aus.“ Ich küsste sie einfach.Denn es freute mich zu sehen,dass sie wieder die Alte war. „Und was kam bei der Nachuntersuchung raus??“ „Es ist alles in Ordnung.Der Arzt hat gesagt es ist alles wieder in Ordnung und wir brauchen uns thumb|left|Finchel-kisskeine Bedenken machen.“ „Und wie sieht es mit dem anderen aus??“ „Was meinst du genau??“ „Naja.Dass andere halt.Dass was wir die letzten drei Wochen nicht machen konnten bzw. nicht durften.“ „Ahh.Dass meinst du.“ „Ja,dass meine ich.Und?“ „Lass uns zu dir fahren.Dann erzähle ich es dir.“ „Und was ist mit der Probe??“ „Die fällt aus.Wusstest du es noch nicht.Mrs Pillsbury hatte mir vorhin schon Bescheid gesagt.Mr Schue ist krank.“ „Wenn dass so ist,dann lass uns fahren.“ „Okay“. Ich küsste sie noch einmal und reichte ihr dann meine Hand,die sie auch sofort ergriff.Gemeinsam gingen wir zum Wagen und fuhren zu mir nach Hause. Einfach nur Glücklich und wieder deine Nähe spüren Finn's Sicht: Zu Hause angekommen,fragte ich sie natürlich wieder,aber sie wich mir ständig aus. „Rachel,jetzt sag doch mal endlich.“ „Was vermutest du denn??“ Während sie dass,sagte ging sie Richtung Treppe und fummelte an ihrer Bluse rum.Ich konnte nicht genau sehen,was sie da machte,aber als sie sich dann um drehte,sah ich dass sie ihre Bluse aufgeknöpft hatte.Sie sah heiß aus. „Ich glaube dass,ist eindeutig.“ „Achja.“ Sie ging langsam und rückwärts die Treppe hoch,sodass wir uns immer in die Augen schauten.Ich ging ihr hinterher. „Ja,dass glaube ich.“ Sie zog ihre Bluse komplett aus und warf sie zu mir runter.Sie ladete ihn mein Gesicht.Ich zog sie runter und sah wie sich Rachel ein Lachen verknief. „Na warte.“ Ich warf die Bluse hinter mir und rannte die Treppe hoch und schnappte mir Rachel.Sie schrie kurz auf.Ich nahm sie hoch und trug sie in mein Zimmer,wo ich sie dann auf dem Bett absetzte.Sie griff nach meinem Shirt und zog mich an sich.thumb|296pxIch küsste sie leidenschaftlich und zog dabei mein Shirt aus.Wir drehten uns,sodass sie jetzt auf mir lag.Langsam küsste sie mich von Hals an abwärts bis nach unten.Sie zog mir meine Hose und meine Boxer aus und fing an mich zu befriedigen.Ich stöhnte immer wieder auf.Nach einer Weile,war auch Rachel komplett nackt.Nun lag ich wieder auf ihr und wir küssten uns wild und leidenschaftlich.Als wir beide soweit waren,drang ich in sie hinein.Sie stöhnte.Es war einfach nur schön wieder ihren Körper so zu spüren.Nachdem wir fertig waren,lagen wir einfach nur da.Keiner von sagte etwas.Es gab im Moment grade nur uns beide.Sonst keinen weiter. Rachel's Sicht: Wie lange habe ich mich danach gesehnt,ihn wieder zu spüren.Es war einfach unglaublich.Meine Gedanken waren nur bei ihm.Bei keinem anderen.Ich streichelte leicht seinen Oberkörper,während er leicht meinen Arm streichelte.Wir vergaßen komplett die Zeit.Sodass ich irgendwann nachfragte. „Finn,wie spät ist es eigentlich??“ „Ich glaub halb 6.Wieso??“ „Oh.Ich muss bald los nach Hause.Meine Dads wollen nicht,dass ich zu spät zum Abendbrot kommen.“ „Ohh,schade.“ „Du kannst gerne mitkommen.Meine Dads freue sich bestimmt,dich wieder zu sehen.“ „Ja,klar gerne.“ „Okay,dann lass uns langsam fertig machen.“ Ich stand auf und zog mir meine Unterwäsche und meinen Rock wieder an.Finn tat es mir nach und zog sich auch.Wir gingen runter,wobei ich meine Bluse aufhob und sie wieder anzog.Wir fuhren gemütlich zu mir nach Hause,wo mich auch schon meine Dads erwarteten. „Hey Dads.Bin zu Hause.“ „Wir sind in der Küche“ „Ich hab noch jemanden mitgebracht.Ich hoffe ihr habt nichts dagegen.“ thumb|Berry FamilyWährend ich dass sagte ging ich mit Finn in die Küche. „Oh,hallo Finn.Schön dich zu sehen.Wie geht es dir so??“ „Ganz gut Mr.Berry.“ „Freut mich.Und bleibst du zum Essen??“ „Gerne.“ „Schön.Das Essen dauert aber noch etwas.Aber ihr könnt vielleicht schon den Tisch decken.“ „Machen wir Dad.“ Ich gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange und holte die Tischdeckchen.Finn folgte mir mit den Tellern und dem Besteck ins Esszimmer,wo wir den Tisch deckten.Als wir fertig waren,kamen meine Dads auch dann schon mit dem Essen rein.Wir setzten uns hin und genossen das leckere Essen von meinen Dads.Wir redeten über den Schulalltag und über alles mögliche.Als wir fertig waren machte ich zusammen mit Finn noch den Abwasch und ging dann nach oben,wo wir uns aufs Bett fallen ließen.Wir kuschelten uns aneinander und schliefen dann irgendwann ein. Endlich Samstag Rachel's Sicht: Endlich war es soweit.Die Regionals fanden statt.Die letzten Wochen haben wir sehr schwer geprobt,denn wir wollten um jeden Preis gewinnen.Mr Schuester entschloss sich für ein Medley von Journey und wir waren alle damit einverstanden.Denn er fand wir sollten aus unserer 9 eine 10 drauß machen.Wir waren alle sehr aufgeregt.Vor allem deshalb,weil dies unsere ersten Regionals waren.Wir schminkten und frisierten uns gegenseitig.Wir wurden langsam nervös weil wir jeden Moment dran waren.Einige von uns liefen hin und her.Endlich kam Mr.Schuester und sprach uns Mut zu.Nachdem er fertig gesprochen hatte,gingen wir alle auf unsere Plätze.thumb|270px|Break a leg - I love youFinn und ich begaben uns zu den Eingängen zum Zuschauerraum.Ich versuchte äußerlich stark auszusehen.Doch innerlich zitterte ich am ganzen Körper.Was ist wenn wir verlieren.Was passiert wenn wir wirklich gewinnen.Ich versuchte mir alles mögliche auszumalen.Ich schaute kurz zur Seite zu Finn und sah dass er auch mich anschaute.Er kam auf mich zu und ich tat ihm dass gleich. „Hals und Beinbruch.“ „Ich liebe dich.“ Ich konnte nicht anders und musste lächeln.Am liebsten hätte ich ihn jetzt geküsst,doch wir mussten wieder auf unsere Plätze,da wir anfingen.Mein Herz schlug nicht mehr ganz so dolle.Ich atmete noch einmal tief ein und aus.Und da begann auch schon die Band die Melodie von „Faithfully“ zu spielen.Finn trat als erstes raus und begann zu singen: „ Highway run into the midnight sun.Wheels go round and round you're on my mind.“ Und trat ich hinaus und begann meinen Teil zu singen: „ Restless hearts sleep alone tonight.Sending all my love along the wire.“ Finn und ich harmonierten perfekt zusammen.Wir sangen das Lied mit ganzer Leidenschaft: „...Ooooooh ooooooooh ooooooh faithfully faithfully ... I'm still yours Ooooooh ooooooooh .... I'm still yours Ooooooh ooooooooh ..... I'm still yours Faithfully“ 1x22-.jpg 1x22.jpg 1x22-1.gif 1x22-2.gif 2nb9b4o.jpg 428037-bigthumbnail.jpg 578434_10152094300270361_1422647359_n.jpg GLEE__Finn_and_Rachel_Finale_by_XxXanniegeeXxX.jpg Glee_seasonfinale_Journey.jpg Glee-glee-18141093-500-261.gif Gleegossip.png 1x21 (3).jpg rf3.jpg tumblr_l3nz75VeZi1qcn73jo1_r2_400.gif.jpg tumblr_l33s70YGRt1qa3c5io1_500.jpg Tumblr_llifa9WJvj1qe3e5go1_500.gif 1x21 (2).jpg 1x21.jpg 200489_194893730549167_194691133902760_442246_2417438_n.jpg Ep21.jpg|''Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' Don't_Stop_Believin_Regionals_Version.jpg|Don't Stop Believin'' glee regionals.jpg glee-album-artwork-journey-to-regionals-06.jpg Journey-to-Regionals-journey-to-regionals-15609365-500-333.jpg Na_Na_Na.jpg tumblr_l4hwb7jcsn1qatdufo1_500.jpg Das Publikum klaschte und Finn nahm meine Hand und wir gingen zu unseren Positionen,bei den anderen ein und da begann auch schon die Melodie von „Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'“Auch dieses Lied sangen wir alle mit Leidenschaft.Das Publikum schien begeistert zu sein.Nachdem wir auch diese Performance hinter uns hatten,kam unser Finale.Wir sangen mit vollerthumb|right|300px Leidenschaft und Gefühl „Don't stop Believin“.Das Publikum konnte vor Begeisterung gar nicht mehr sitzen und stand auf und klatsche die ganze Zeit mit.Als wir den Song beendeten,jubelte das Publikum und wir fielen uns alle glücklich in die Arme.Jetzt hieß es nur noch warten und dann würden wir erfahren,wer die Regionals gewonnen hat. Finn's Sicht: *1 Stunde später* Wir standen alle gespannt nebeneinander auf der Bühne.Jeden Moment würde die Jury,die Bühne betreten und den Gewinner bekannt geben.Wir waren alle sehr nervös.Ich hielt Rachel's Hand,um sie zu beruhigen.Einer seits hielt ich sie auch um Halt zu haben.Denn ich hatte riesen Angst vor dem Ergebniss.Wir hatten es grade so noch geschafft.Denn vor etwa 30 Minuten waren wir noch im Krankenhaus bei Quinn,die dort ein gesundes kleines Mädchen namens Beth zur Welt bekam.Puck war der einzige der dort blieb.Denn schließlich war er der Vater von Beth.Wir hatten es geschafft ,Quinn wieder zurück zu holen.Dennoch gab es zwischen ihr und Rachel Streitereien.Ich merkte wie Rachel meine Hand drückte.Sie sah nervös und ängstlich aus.Kein Wunder auch.Denn nur ein paar Schritte entfernt stand ihre Mutter bei Vocal Adrenalin.Sie war der Coach von ihnen.Rachel hatte erst vor etwa 2 Wochen erfahren,wie sie nun hieß und was sie so machte.Ihr Name ist Shelby Cocoran.Und sie soll damals ziemlich jung gewesen sein,als sie Rachel bekam.Ich erwiederte Rachels Drücken und drückte leicht zurück.Und dann war es soweit.Die Jury betrat die Bühne.Mein Herz schlug sofort schneller.Fast so schnell wie damals,als ich erfuhr dass Rachel schwanger war und eine Fehlgeburt erlitt.Jeder von uns versuchte seine Atmung zu verlangsamen.Der Moment der Wahrheit war gekommen.Einer der Juroren öffnete den Umschlag für den zweiten Platz und las vor: „Der zweite Platz der diesjährigen Regionals geht an....Aurel Intensity.“ Der Chor nahm freudig die Trophäe entgegen und verließ dann die Bühne.Wir rückten alle ein Stück Richtung Mitte der Bühne.Oh man,jetzt hieß es alles oder nichts.Entweder wir würden jetzt gewinnen oder wir würden verlieren.Der Juror nahm den nächsten Umschlag und begann auch diesen vorzulesen: „Und der Gewinner,der diesjährigen Regionals ist....“ Ich versuchte meine Atmung zu verlangsamen. „....Vocal Adrenalin.“ Sofort stürmten sie nach vorne und schnappten sich die Trophäe.Wir blieben einfach nur da stehn und konnten nicht so wirklich glauben was grade passiert war.Wir hatten echt verloren.Ich blickte zur Seite zu Rachel und sah wie ihr eine Träne über die Wange lief.Sofort nahm ich sie in meine Arme und strich ihr übers Haar. „Kommt wir gehen,“ sagte Mr. Schuester und langsam verließen wir die Bühne und machten uns auf den Heimweg.Keiner von uns sagte etwas.Keiner schrieb einem eine Nachricht.Wir standen alle noch unter Schock.thumb|left|280pxDass ganze Wochenende schwiegen Kurt und ich uns an.Keiner wollte etwas sagen.Am Sonntag kam den Blaine zu Besuch und brach das Eis des Schweigens. „Kopf hoch, Jungs.Dass wird schon wieder.“ Aufmunternd nahm er Kurts Hand und streichelte sie.Dieser lächelte ihn darauf an. „Es wäre nur so schön gewesen Vocal Adrenalin zu schlagen.Aber anscheinend sollte es nicht sein.Und dass schlimmste ist,dass wir nur noch drei Wochen haben,als Glee-Club.Denn wir haben ja Figgings Vereinbarung nicht erfüllt.“ Ich stimmte mit einem Nicken,Kurt zu. „Dass stimmt.“ Blaine schaute uns verwundert an. „Was für eine Vereinbarung??“ „Stimmt ja,du wusstest ja davon noch nichts.Als Mr. Schuester den Club damals übernahm,war die Vorraussetzung dass wir die Regionals gewinnen müssen.Ansonsten würde Figgings den Club nicht mehr finanzieren und ihn auflösen.Und wie man sieht,wird dass nun passieren.“ Ich blickte traurig drein. „Ohh.“ War dass einzigste was Blaine dazu raus bekam.Wir unterhielten uns noch etwas und irgendwann Abends ging Blaine wieder nach Hause.Kurt und ich blieben auch nicht lange wach.Nachdem ich mich fertig gemacht hatte,schaute ich nochmal an meinem PC,ob ich Nachrichten von Rachel bekommen hatte.Doch leider Fehlanzeige.Ich schaute auch bei meinem Handy nach.Auch da war nichts.Keine Nachricht oder verpasste Anrufe.Langsam machte ich mir Sorgen.Sonst meldete sie sich mindestens drei bis fünfmal am Tag.Doch seit gestern nicht einmal.Ich beschloss sie anzurufen.Leider ging nur die Mailbox ran und ich entschied mich schlafen zu gehen.Ich würde sie ja eh morgen in der Schule sehen. Kein Lebenszeichen von Rachel Finn's Sicht: Ich war relativ früh wach.Genauso wie Kurt.Anscheinend konnte er auch nicht so gut schlafen,wie ich.Wir frühstückten zusammen und dann machte sich jeder von uns auf den Weg zur Schule.Dort angekommen wurden wir beide auch gleich thumb|left|248pxvon zwei Slushi's begrüßt.Es hatte sich also nichts geändert.War ja auch nichts anderes zu erwarten.Kurt ließ sich von Blaine helfen und ich half mir selbst.Ich wünschte Rachel währe jetzt hier.Aber ich seh sie ja eh gleich in Spanisch.Nachdem wir Slushi-Frei waren gingen wir in den Spanischunterricht.Als ich den Raum betrat,suchten meine Augen gleich nach ihr.Aber Fehlanzeige.Wo war sie denn bloß??Sie kommt doch sonst nie zu spät oder schwänzt.Ich setzte mich zu Kurt und Blaine und versuchte mich auf Spanisch zu konzentrieren.Aber mir wurde nach einer Weile richtig langweilig. 45 Minuten später Ich machte mich auf zum nächsten Unterricht und ging mit Absicht in Richtung Rachels Spint und wartete dort.Doch sie tauchte einfach nicht auf.Ich schrieb ihr eine SMS nach der anderen.Doch keine Antwort.Als der Tag fast vorüber war,hatte ich immer noch keine Nachricht von ihr.Die anderen saßen schon im Proberaum und sahen alle noch etwas bedrückt von den Regionals aus.Mr Schuester ergriff das Wort: „Ich weiß,wir haben uns alle einen Sieg erhofft.Aber der dritte Platz ist auch nicht schlecht.Wir haben unser bestes gegeben und wir können Stolz auf uns sein.Wir haben jetzt noch drei gemeinsame Wochen zusammen bevor die Sommerferien beginnen und Direktor Figgins den Club auflöst.Die meisten werden warscheinlich wieder zu den Cheerios und zum Football gehen und die anderen wie am Anfang wieder ignorieren.Doch ich hoffe,dass es dazu nicht kommt.Ich hoffe,dass obwohl es die New Directions nicht mehr geben wird,ihr trotzdem alle Freunde bleibt.“ Keiner sagte ein Wort.Wir ließen uns alle Mr.Schuester's Wörter durch den Kopf gehen.Was wird wohl in den letzten drei Wochen passieren.Werden Santana,Brittany und Quinn wieder zu den Cheerios gehen.Und werden wir dann wirklich uns alle ignorieren,wie am Anfang??Diese ganzen Fragen stellte ich mir.Dabei bekam ich überhaupt nicht mit wie schnell die Probe vorbei ging.Erst als Kurt mit den Händen vor mein Gesicht wedelte,merkte ich,was los war. „Hey Träumer.Aufwachen.Probe ist vorbei.Genauso wie die Schule.Sag mal,hast du heute eigentlich schon Rachel gesehen oder was von ihr gehört??“ „Seit den Regionalsabend nicht mehr.Ich habe in jeder Pause ihr ne Nachricht geschickt oder hab versucht sie anzurufen.Aber leider nichts.“ „Meinst...meinst du,sie hatte vielleicht ein Unfall oder hat sich was angetan??“ Ich sah Kurt in die Auge und sah wie er bei den Wörtern blass wurde. „Wir fahren sofort zu ihr!!“ Wir gingen im schnellen Tempo zu meinem Wagen und stiegen ein.So schnell wie möglich fuhr ich zu Rachel nach Hause.Dort angekommen sah ich weder ihren Wagen noch die von ihren Dads.Sofort stieg ich aus und rannte zur Haustür.Kurt und Blaine hinterher.Ich klingelte voher höflich.Doch es machte keiner auf.Ich fing an wie wild gegen die Tür zu hämmern und rief ganz laut ihren Namen.Doch keine Reaktion.Blaine und Kurt gingen in der Zeit ums Haus herum und schauten durchs Wohnzimmerfenster.Doch auch sie sahen nichts.Ich versuchte nochmal sie anzurufen.Doch sie ging immer noch nicht ran.Ohne darüber lange nach zu denken,rammte ich meinen Körper gegen die Tür um sie aufzubrechen.Blaine kam sofort dazu,um mir zu helfen.Als wir uns grade wieder gegen die Tür rammen wollten,ging plötzlich die Tür auf wir beide landeten auf den Boden. „Was zum...“.Ich wollte grade etwas sagen als Kurt plötzlich laut rief: „RACHEL“!!! Sofort sah ich auf und sah sie vor uns stehen.Sie sah totall fertig aus und ihre Haare waren totall durcheinander.Ich stand sofort auf und wollte sie in Arm nehmen,doch sie wich mir aus.Was sollte dass?Ich ging wieder einen Schritt auf sie zu,doch sie wich mir wieder aus und schüttelte den Kopf.Ich sah sie verwirrt an und fragte mich was denn mit ihr los ist.Kurt half in der Zwischenzeit Blaine auf und schloss die Tür hinter uns.Rachel griff nach einem Block der auf einer kleinen Kommode lag und schrieb etwas drauf.Sie reichte mir den Zettel und ich las ihn durch. Ich hab ne leichte Grippe mit einer Mandelentzündung. Ich muss die nächsten 3 Tage zu Hause bleiben und darf nicht reden. Du glaubst gar nicht wie schwer dass ist!!! „Und wieso hast du dann nicht wenigstens auf meine Sms geantwortet??Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht!!“ Rachel schrieb wieder etwas auf und reichte mir dann einen zweiten Zettel. Meine Dads haben mein Handy eingezogen,damit ich mit niemanden telefonieren kann um meine Stimme zu schonen. Tut mir leid!!! :( Ich dachte sie hätten dir Bescheid gesagt. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein haben sie nicht.Ach man Schatz.Ich hab mir richtig Sorgen gemacht.Und wieso bist du mir grade ebend ausgewichen??“ Sie schrieb wieder etwas auf und reichte mir wieder einen Zettel.thumb|Google Finchel-Umarmung Ich will dich nicht anstecken. Du sollst nicht auch noch krank werden. „Dass ist mir egal“. Ich ging sofort auf sie zu und nahm sie in meine Arme und drückte sie an mich.Sofort merkte ich wie ihr Körper sich entspannte. „Dass hab ich vermisst“,hörte ich sie leise krächzen. „Pssst.Du musst deine Stimme schonen.“ Ich gab ihr einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn.Kurt,Blaine und ich blieben noch eine Weile und erzählten ihr was heute alles passiert ist.Irgendwann kamen ihre Dads von der Arbeit und schickten uns heim.Dass kann ja vielleicht eine Woche werden. 4 Tage später Rachel's Sicht: Endlich hatte ich diese doofe Grippe und die Mandelentzündung hinter mir und durfte endlich wieder in die Schule zu meinen Freunden und zu Finn.Oh man,wie sehr ich es vermisst habe seine Lippen auf meine zu spüren.Doch dass hat ja zum Glück jetzt ein Ende.Ich ging den Schulflur entlang zu meinem Spint und begrüßte auf den Weg dorthin Mercedes,Tina und Artie.An meinem Spint angekommen sah ich dass ein kleiner Zettel dran klebte. An dass schönste und talentierteste Mädchen von der McKinley. Bitte sei in 10 Minuten in der Aula Ich musste lächeln und konnte mir sofort vorstellen von wem die Nachricht sein könnte.Doch dass sollte sich später als Fehler rausstellen.Obwohl es schon zum Unterricht klingelte,machte ich mich auf den Weg in die Aula.Dort war niemand.Ich betrat die Bühne und setzte mich ans Klavier.Plötzlich hörte ich Schritte und ich dachte es wäre Finn und drehte mich um.Doch es war nicht Finn. Jesse Rachel's Sicht: Ich blickte in das Gesicht eines Jungen.Und dieser Junge war mir nicht fremd. „Oh mein Gott,du bist Jesse St.James!“ "Und du bist Rachel Berry.“ Ich konnte nicht anders und musste leicht lächeln. „Was suchst du hier?Also ich meine was willst du hier,denn ich erwarte hier jemanden.“ „Ich weiß.Ich hab dir den Zettel geschrieben.“ „Du?Warum?“ „Ich wollte mal das Mädchen kennen lernen,dass eine ziemlich gute Performance bei den Regionals dargelegt hat.“ „Trotzdem haben wir die Regionals gegen euch verloren,also wieso was willst du?“ „Ich will dich näher kennen lernen.Denn ich finde du hast eine recht anspruchsvolle Stimme.“ Ich konnte nicht anders und musste wieder leicht lächeln. „Tja,da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen.Denn ich bin vergeben.“ „Dass hat mich noch nie aufgehalten.“ Er schaute zum Klavier und dann wieder zu mir. „Lust,was zu singen?“ „Was?Jetzt?Hier?Hast du keine Schule?“ „In den letzten drei Wochen passiert eh nichts und ich würde gern ein Lied mit dir singen“ Er setzt sich ans Klavier. „Und an welchen Song hast du gedacht?“ „Wie wärs mit 'Hello' von Lionel Richie?“ „Ähm,okay?“ Kaum hatte ich dass gesagt,begann er zu spielen. Jesse: I’ve been alone with you inside my mind And in my dreams I’ve kissed your lips a thousand times I sometimes see you pass outside my door Hello, is it me you’re looking for? Ich setzte mich zu ihm ans Klavier und begann mit ihm mitzusingen. Beide: I can see it in your eyes, I can see it in your smile, You’re all I’ve ever wanted, (and) my arms are open wide ‘Cause you know just what to say And you know just what to do And I want to tell you so much, I love you … thumb|240px|Google Jesse und Rachel Jesse: I long to see the sunlight in your hair Rachel: And tell you time and time again how much I care Beide: Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow Hello, I’ve just got to let you know ‘Cause I wonder where you are And I wonder what you do Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you? Tell me how to win your heart For I haven’t got a clue But let me start by saying, I love you … Is it me you’re looking for? ‘Cause I wonder where you are And I wonder what you do Are you somewhere feeling lonely or is someone loving you? Tell me how to win your heart For I haven’t got a clue But let me start by saying … I love you. Er schaute mir tief in die Augen,doch ich dachte die ganze Zeit nur an Finn.Ich wollte grade etwas sagen,als ich plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme hörte und schaute zum Zuschauerraum. „Rachel?Rachel,was machst du hier?Ich hab die ganze Zeit an deinem Spint gewartet und...“ Er hörte auf zu sprechen,da er anscheinend jetzt Jesse entdeckt hat. „Wer bist du?“ Er kam zu uns auf die Bühne und ich stand auf und ging von Jesse weg. „Dass ist Jesse St.James,Finn.Er ist der männliche Leadsänger von Vocal Adrenalin.“ „Ich war.Ich hab meinen Abschluss gemacht.“ Ich ging zu Finn und nahm seine Hand. „Naja.Ich werd dann mal wieder gehen.Wir sehen uns bestimmt noch Rachel.“ Er zwinkerte mir zu,doch ich erwiederte nicht „Tschau,Jesse.“ Er nickte nochmal kurz und verließ dann die Aula.Kaum war er weg,spürte ich zwei starke Arme um mich. „Ich hab dich vermisst.“ „Ich dich auch.“ Ich drehte mich um,sodass ich ihn in die Augen schauen konnte. „Endlich bist du wieder da.Jetzt kann ich nämlich endlich dass wieder tun.“ Ich sah ihn fragend an. „Und was?“ „Na dass.“ Langsam legte er seine Lippen auf meine und küsste mich.Ich erwiederte.Langsam begannen wir auch unsere Zungen ins Spiel zu bringen.Finn hob mich etwas hoch.Unser Kuss wurde langsam immer intensiver und leidenschaftlicher,bis wir nicht mehr konnten und uns atemlos von einander lösten. F: „Wow.Genau,dass hab ich in den letzten drei Tagen vermisst,Rachel.“ R: „Ich auch.“ Er ließ mich wieder runter,sodass ich wieder Boden unter den Füßen spürte. F: „Am liebsten,würde ich dich jetzt hier auf der Stelle nehmen,doch ich glaube,wir würden erwischt werden.“ R: „Dass würde ich am liebsten auch,Finn.“ Er lächelte sofort verschmitzt und zieht mich wieder etwas enger an ihn ran. R: „Was hast du vor?“ F: „Ich will dich verführen“ R: „ Heb dir dass für nachher auf.Wir haben noch Unterricht und Glee-Probe dann“ F: „ Och mano“ Ich küsste ihn zum Trost.Und der Kuss wurde wieder leidenschaftlich.Langsam schob ich meine Zunge in sein Mund.Leise stöhnte er auf.Ich spürte eine leichte Beule unten.Doch ich riss mich zusammen und löste mich von ihm. R: Na los.Komm Ich ging Richtung Ausgang und er kam mit einem lauten Seufzer hinterher. F: Dass ist unfähr. R: Wieso F: Erst machst du mich scharf und dann lässt du mich stehen. R: Tja Ich lächelte ihn verschmitzt zu und sofort kam er zu mir gerannt und hob mich hoch und trug mich aus der Aula,wobei er mir einen leichten Klaps auf meinen Hintern gab. ...wird demnächst fortgesetzt Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:Finn Hudson Kategorie:Rachel Berry Kategorie:Finn & Rachel Kategorie:Finchel Kategorie:+16 bis + 18